Gatinhos
by Pipe
Summary: Yaoilemon twisted Aya x Omi by Pipe... sem pretensao alguma, so distrair... uma tarde preguiçosa na Koneko no Sumie


**GATINHOS**

_Mais um lemon Weiss Aya & Omi by Pipe. Quer dizer, é um fic yaoi, presente (mais um!!) para Evil Kitsune... Se você não gosta de ver homens bonitos se enroscando e gemendo na cama, faça um favor ao mundo e dê um back (ou aperte o "x" no alto da página). _

Domingo à tarde, dia preguiçoso, Omi estava jogado no sofá, assistindo ao Discovery Channel. E como parece que as coisas se atraem, bem na hora que ia começar um programa sobre o mundo animal falando de sexo selvagem, Yohji resolveu acordar da sua sesta e se sentar na sala.

O resto de sono do playboy passou na hora. Ele até se sentou mais ereto na poltrona, pra prestar atenção. Omi só ficou esperando. Não deu outra: logo começaram os comentários espirituosos...

-Nossa, o leão pode, ne? Transar a cada 15 minutos... como a leoa agüenta?

-Deve ser por isso que ele tem um harém, Yohji-kun.

-Se não, a leoa pedia o divórcio no dia seguinte, han? Eu queria ser um leão...

Depois de alguns minutos, ele mudava de idéia:

-Caracas! O pênis de uma baleia mede 1,80m. É quase o meu tamanho... Cara, já pensou essa porra toda na água do mar? Eu não nado mais em água salgada...

-Que porra? – Ken se sentou na sala, entrando na conversa, pegando o bonde andando e sentando já na janelinha. – Ah, essa porra... Quer ser baleia, Yohji?

-Eu não. Tem que comer uma baleia... Eu gosto mais das malhadinhas – e os três caíram na risada.

-Olha lá... o orgasmo de um coelho dura 4 segundos...

-Não dá nem o tempo de contar aquela piada "Vai ser bom pra você, não foi?"

-Ah, mas dá pra comer muito mais que o leão.

Aya chegou quando estavam falando do orgasmo do porco.

-MEIA HORA! Mentira! – Yohji pulou da poltrona. – Não há criatura no mundo que goze meia hora seguida...

-Deve trepar duas vezes por ano... – Ken riu.

E nessa brincadeira, nem perceberam o sinal de cabeça que o ruivo deu ao arqueiro. Omi nem piscou. Pediu licença baixinho e saiu. Já foi prensado na subida da escada, subindo no colo de Fujimiya, esfregando sua ereção presente no abdômen dele a cada passo acima.

No quarto, as roupas voaram para o chão em segundos, mas Aya não tinha pressa quanto ao resto. Ele gostava de observar o pequeno querubim que punha na cama, que tinha capacidade de ficar com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha num primeiro momento e depois abrir a boca e dizer obscenidades como quem declama Shakespeare.

"Com muito mais prazer para a audiência, claro" lembrou sua consciência.

-Como você me quer, Omi? Como um leão, como um coelho ou como um porco?

O arqueiro riu gostosamente.

-Como um Fujimiya já está de bom tamanho...

"Falou as palavras mágicas 'bom tamanho'"

-Você gosta do meu tamanho, _koibito_?

-A medida certinha pra mim, _itoshii._

-Hummm... achei que você era meio gulosinho...

-Eu sou mesmo! E chega de papo! Vai me chupar ou não?

Diante da intimada, Aya se arrepiou e se ajoelhou no meio das pernas do arqueiro, mordendo a parte macia e interna da coxa branquinha. Dali passou por toda a virilha de Omi, arrancando suspiros e gritos. Como o pedido, deu maior atenção ao membro rígido do loirinho, que há muito não pousava as costas na cama, trêmulo e arrepiado.

Quando achou que o outro estava no ponto, virou-o de quatro e mordeu toda a extensão das costas dele, deixando o final da medula para lamber e chupar. Apertou as bochechas do traseirinho empinado e inseriu um dedo lubrificado. Dois, três e aquilo que Omi mais queria...

Apertou os quadris esguios até deixar a marca de seus longos dedos. Ouvia com deleite o barulho do choque dos corpos, os gemidos de Omi e sentia a pele aveludada roçar na sua sensível.

E na dança eterna do amor carnal, bailaram até o ato final. Omi sentiu que novamente ia morrer naquela lava incandescente e renascer nos braços frios. Ao gozar, Aya virou o seu rosto, para que olhasse em seus olhos e visse que era muito além da carne e do prazer diário. Omi se esparramou na cama, satisfeito de corpo e alma.

Fujimiya se levantou, tomou uma ducha e se trocou. Quando desceu, o programa já tinha terminado mas as piadas não. Yohji ainda mexeu com ele.

-E aí, Aya? O melhor dos animais na transa é o leão, o coelho ou o porco?

-São os gatos, Kudou. Pode ter certeza disso. Principalmente os ruivos. – E saiu pra cozinha, pra tomar uma água e fuçar na geladeira.

Yohji olhou para Ken, que rolava no chão de rir.

-Ele se acha.

-E nem pergunte ao Omi, porque ele é bem capaz de confirmar... – Ken enxugou as lágrimas. À toa, porque logo os dois estavam se acabando de rir novamente.

N/A: Nhaaaiii... Essa foi fraquinha, mas light e deliciosa de escrever. Veio das lembranças de um e-mail tosco sobre sexo animal. Evil, se divirta enquanto eu to na seca... Logo mais, outras atualizações. 21/10/06.


End file.
